


Do You Have Any Idea

by dragongummy



Category: Sicario (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, I LOVE ALEJANDRO SO MUCH OMFG, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, but with feelings, lets be honest, so does Matt Graver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy
Summary: Exploring one particular line from Sicario: Day of the Soldado.Alejandro is on edge after a successful mission.





	Do You Have Any Idea

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR SOLDADO OKAY?!??!?!  
> -  
> -  
> Okay so there was this one particular line after Matt was told to "Clean the scene, your operative included." It was one of the only emotional bits I got from Matt's character. He said, "Do you have any idea how hard he was to me?"  
> And I thought about that line for the entire movie, along with his sticky note that read "I'm sitting in your living room. Don't fucking shoot me." I CRIED cause he knew Alejandro would go around the back to be cautious and check out the situation and knew EXACTLY where he would go, thus where he left the sticky note. AKA he knows Alejandro so well my heart hurts. BUT.  
> For that line, I read it as it took Matt a long time to get Alejandro to where he is now. To get Alejandro back from whatever emotional damage was done to him after his family was murdered. To get Alejandro to open up to him, to get him to work for him. To get him to trust him.  
> THUS THIS SMUT WAS BORN  
> im not sorry

The mission actually didn't take as long to execute as they had planned. In by 00:00 and out by 04:00; before the sun rose. No chances. But they were out by a clean 02:45. On the ride back he sits next to Alejandro in the back of the opened trunk of one of their SUVs. Alejandro's hands are clenched tight in his lap with one over the other. He's on edge.

  
Matt keeps his eyes on Alejandro's hands as he places an open palm against Alejandro's knee. Alejandro's thumb twitches.

  
"One hell of a soldier you've got there," Steve had breathed into his ear after the mission was done. Alejandro had cleared three rooms by himself. Nine people.  
Alejandro turns his face to him now, just enough so Matt can see that his gaze is distant. More than usual. He squeezes his knee, lets his hand slide up to Alejandro's thigh. A promise for later. Alejandro's eyebrows tick together a fraction. Confused by the comfort.

  
_I'm fine,_ the look says. But Matt knows Alejandro better than this, gives him a disbelieving look with his mouth pressed into a hard line. Alejandro breaks their eye contact and that's enough to tell Matt that he's right. He can tell Alejandro is tired, too. His shoulders are slumped forward and occasionally his eyes close for a few seconds before refocussing. But he's never seen Alejandro sleep with other people around; he's too distrusting for it.

  
They get back to their hotel room and he barely lets Alejandro drop his gear on the couch before he has him against a wall. Alejandro won't look at him but his hands are resting on Matt sides for the contact. He's wound up tight, Matt can feel the stiffness of his body. He dips his head, noses Alejandro's head to the side. Plants opened mouth, wet suction there until he feels Alejandro softly sigh. But it's shaky. He rocks his thigh into Alejandro's groin, presses it closer when Alejandro jerks from the sudden pressure.

  
"You did so good today," he says. Bites into Alejandro's neck when he feels his pulse quicken under his tongue. Alejandro didn't do well with praise. Kind of. Matt thinks somewhere deep down Alejandro liked hearing it, he just didnt let himself enjoy it. So Matt will praise him for as long as it takes.

  
"You did so well," he repeats. Grinds his thigh against Alejandro's hardened dick. And this time Alejandro makes a small sound. Low in his throat. Matt remembers a time when reading Alejandro was next to impossible. He never talks much. He wasn't shy, but he was just a constant still presence that Matt had never encountered before. But now he can read his sound as concealed desperation.

  
"What do you need?" Alejandro doesn't answer right away; he never does. Matt thinks he can't somtimes. He can never seem to ask for what he needs. Matt's chest clenches. Instead his head klunks against the wall behind them. Matt palms Alejandro's erection through his clothes and Alejandro makes a choked off sound that almost sounds like he's in pain. Matt holds him in his palm.  
"Alejandro." He runs his hand up the back of Alejandro's shirt and against a long, vertical scar on his back. Alejandro hums.

  
"Dame tus dedos." _Give me your fingers._ "Matt..." Matt shushes him with a claiming kiss. The force of it pushes Alejandro back harder against the wall and Matt holds his neck in place. He pushes his tongue into Alejandro's mouth and Alejandro lets him. Lets Matt slip his pants down his hips and over the cleft of his ass. The contact makes Matt groan, makes him push himself closer to Alejandro's strong, unyeilding body. But he yields to Matt. Only to Matt. He didn't know why, but he knew he was granted something special. It had taken years to reach the point where Alejandro didn't startle each time he initiated physical contact, let alone the first time he let Matt kiss him after a mission almost went horribly sideways.

  
Alejandro is hard to read; Matt has to be paying attention at all times to his body language. But his undivided attention was something that Matt felt Alejandro was more than worth, it was a trust that he had earned.

  
He pushes his finger in dry. Knows that the roughness is something that Alejandro needs, the point only proven when Alejandro disconnects their mouth only to have it remain open in a silent display of his pleasure. Alejandro is leaning into Matt's body, subconsciously asking for a relief he doesn't know that he needs. He rocks the knee between Alejandro's legs back and forth. Alejandro sways his hips. Subtlely. Matt traces a hand against the skin of Alejandro's neck. He feels goosebumps form there. Alejandro has always been sensitive; he never allowed himself these pleasures. Not until Matt. He pushes a second in, and for anyone else it would be too fast. It would be too much too soon, but Alejandro rests his forehead against Matt's shoulder and lets out another huff of air. His hands are fisted tight in Matt's shirt like he's afraid Matt will leave him like this.

  
After several minutes, his fingers slide against something deep inside that has Alejandro pushing into his thigh. A small, higher pitched sound escapes Alejandro's lips and his brows scrunch for a few moments. Matt keeps the angle, keeps hold of the back of Alejandro's neck.

  
"Matt," Alejandro manages. He's already hard and leaking against Matt's shirt, but he hasn't made any move to increase his own pleasure. Alejandro has always been afraid of things that are good for him.

  
"Touch yourself." He whispers. Alejandro watches him for a few moments, his lashes fluttering. He's really quite something to behold. Once again, Alejandro doesn't make a move, everything has to be on his terms. Even now, even after all they've been through Matt has to know when to push. Alejandro can shut down in an instant. But Matt also knows when he _can_ push.

  
"I want you to, Alejandro. I want to see it. Touch yourself." His heartrate picks up when Alejandro unclenches one of his hands from Matt. But when he still doesn't make to do so, Matt gulps. He feels his nerves start to work in a way only Alejandro can do to him. But he has to believe he knows him, he has to believe that he understands Alejandro. So he caresses Alejandro's insides until he feels him tighten around him before putting his own hand over Alejandro's and guiding it down to where his cock remains hard and dripping.

  
"Touch yourself, babe." He says it as softly as he can. As gently as he can. Pushing his fingers deeper against Alejandro's tightening heat in response to his coersion. He continues to hold Alejandro's wrist, only letting go when Alejandro's fingers finally twitch and wrap around himself. Relief floods Matt's body.

  
"There you go." Alejandro strokes himself slowly, still too slowly. Like he's afraid of feeling too much. But more sounds are spilling from his lips and he's started to roll back onto Matt's fingers. The momentum of their movements pushes his dick through his hand and it's almost easy for Matt to ignore his own hardness between his legs. This isn't about him. He wishes he could have Alejandro likes this always. He must be hitting a good spot because Alejandro is starting to arch and his hand has stopped. He's trying to pull Matt closer with his free arm he now has around Matt's back. Matt curls his fingers again and again and again until Alejandro lets out a loose, wet moan that has Matt shuddering.

  
"Keep your hand moving, Alejandro. Don't stop." Alejandro looks at him. His eyes are heavy and dark as he watches. His hand starts moving again and Alejandro's eyes squeeze shut. It doesn't take long. Matt has the angle now, he knows where to push and stroke and curl his fingers until Matt knows he has to take the control away from Alejandro because he won't do it himself. He wraps his hand tight around Alejandro's and starts to jerk him off at the pace that he wants. The pace he wants to give to Alejandro. It's fast and smooth and he thrusts and curls his fingers _just there_ again. Once. Twice.

  
"Matt." It sounds like he needs something and it only takes one look at Alejandro's face, one assessment of his straining body for Matt to figure it out. Matt nods, encouraging. Puts his hand on the front of Alejandro's neck to make sure he's looking at him. He continues to nod, tries to show Alejandro that's it's okay. _He's okay._ It's safe.

  
Alejandro stills. Shakes. Arches against him. A long, drawn out moan that's the loudest Matt's heard him be in a long time punches from Alejandro's lungs as his orgasm takes him. Matt slides his mouth over Alejandro's and swallows the following sounds like it's the last time he can have them. Rolls his body against Alejandro's and keeps his hand moving and his fingers stroking even as it becomes almost impossible to move them from how much Alejandro is clenching around him. Their hands are coated in Alejandro's release but Matt can't bear to let go. Something possessive roars through his ears and he holds Alejandro in his hand as it weakly twitches out the last of his pleasure.

  
Alejandro is breathing heavily, eyes half shut and he leans more of his weight against the wall. He lets Matt hold him in his hand, lets Matt move his fingers inside him for a few more seconds before he tilts his head to him. He lifts his hand to Matt's face. Opens his mouth slightly to show what he wants and Matt obliges by kissing him again. It's slower. Alejandro mirrors Matt's tongue, finally relenting and letting Matt have his fill of exploring his mouth.

  
Alejandro is humming against him now, like a cat. They're low, satisfied sounds and affection blooms in Matt's stomach. When Alejandro reaches for his pants he stops him with a gentle hand on his wrist. His eyebrows furrow together in confusion but he drops his hand, blinking at him. They continue to kiss as Matt walks them backwards towards the bed. He lets Alejandro lay down first, and Matt wipes his cum covered hand off on one of the folded towels over a chair.

  
By the time he turns back, Alejandro is asleep. There's just enough space for him to slide in next to him and he watches Alejandro breathe for several long minutes. Finally, he presses his chest to Alejandro's back and wraps his arms around the warm body that he loves.

And falls asleep.

  
Alejandro only has one nightmare that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I stated how much I love Alejandro? I think he's one of my favorite characters IN CINEMA for the past decade. I. LOVE. HIM.
> 
> I can't wait for Sicario 3.


End file.
